


The Sandwiched Job

by CelticGHardy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Someone's stealing his sandwiches. Again</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandwiched Job

Someone was stealing his sandwiches. Again.

Eliot was going to get Hardison this time. He knew that the hacker had fun riling him up. When it came to his food, you didn't steal it. He didn't care if there was nothing else left, or the man had 'low blood sugar'. It was his food, dammit.

The last three had gone missing every time the hacker had a marathon of some type of computer work ( _or gaming session, like none of us don't notice it_ ) so he decided to set up a trap. Had another sandwich made and waiting for the end of Hardison's recent session on something. He heard blathering on new programs and testing securities and Eliot really didn't listen.

Waiting for a couple of hours, he heard someone come down into the kitchen. Instead of a grown hacker, as expected, he saw the kid they had rescued that now basically 'lived' there and played with Hardison and Parker when they weren't working.

The sandwich was in his hand.

Of course he couldn't catch Hardison this time. Nice little smoke screen. The kid probably stole one before and Hardison had taken the others.

The kid already had a large bite out of it, finding the soda Sophie had bought and gulped that down before going for a second one. Eliot interrupted, coming up behind him and wrapping one arm around him, careful of the sandwich. He stilled, unsure of what to do. “You know you've been stealing my sandwiches?” he asked.

He looked up, trying to grin his way out. “I have?” Not amused, Eliot started off with something small. Noogies. The kid squawked and tried batting him away with the hand not occupied with the sandwich. “Not cool!” he argued. Eliot grabbed the sandwich and placed it on the counter before switching tactics. His hand switched to poking him in his side. There were more noises when the poking turned into full blown tickling. He started laughing, trying to stop the hands doing it but unable to do anything.

“You sorry yet?” he questioned, a minute later. Still laughing, he shook his head and tried tickling him back to get him to possibly let go. It didn't work. It didn't escape his attention that Hardison had sneaked down and was making a move to the sandwich. He instead grabbed him in a headlock, shifted so the kid was also in one. “You two are going to be sorry about stealing my sandwiches.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's choice, author's choice, 'Are you sorry?'](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/689802.html?thread=90658698#t90658698)
> 
> It's up here for easy saving. Basically. I have an Idea, but I would need to watch first season again to get the format down for what I want.


End file.
